


Always, yours

by LavendurMochi (GoldenHero)



Series: Mine, Yours, Always. [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas are pretty bad, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga centric, Moon Cycles, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Smut, This is rewritten from my other account, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/LavendurMochi
Summary: Min Yoongi is the new leader of his community when his mother dies, and soon he finds his all-omega community on a secluded island being invaded by Alphas that seem to only be interested in gaining Omegas.And they just keep coming.





	1. Mother.

Yoongi didn’t remember much from his childhood. He remembered his mother, the Queen of the revealed kingdom by the name of Negudae Dal, and they lived together as royalty. At least, until the lower class reared up and bit into the kingdom’s neck like a rabid dog. 

It crippled the system. Caused countless lawless deaths, and even more who were forced to escape the fallen kingdom. Yoongi and his mother, thankfully, were able to escape with a small band of rebels and flee from the secluded island into the ocean. 

Yes, his mother was one of the causes of the collapse of the kingdom, but she had a good reason. Omegas were got given rights like Betas and Alphas were. Any Omega who spoke out or tried to get something that they wanted were executed in public. 

And now Omegas were sick of it. Sick of the treatment that was given to them. So they flipped the kingdom and fled, sailed for months until they reached a small island. There were people already on the island, but instead of attacking and taking over the land as the Alphas would, the Omegas did their best to integrate into their society, begging for safety from their previous homes. 

The Omegas took them in with open arms, helping them into their buildings that Yoongi’s mother had noted were very similar to the ones she had seen, nothing like the stories of savages from across the sea that she had been fed since birth. They were just like here. 

Thankfully, the only inhabitants on the island were Omegas. Their Alphas and Betas had left to attack a neighbouring island two years prior and had never returned, so they were presumed dead. 

Yoongi’s mother described it to him the feeling that she had when she slept underneath the open sky and instead in an enclosed room in a castle with an Alpha who didn’t love her as liberating. Finally, for the first time in her life, she had a purpose. 

After the first week of the Omegas arriving, they had fully integrated into the other Omega’s society. His mother learned their culture, their religion, their language and proposed an idea. Create a kingdom-no, a community, where they followed mixed ideas. 

They would keep the beliefs, the celebrations, the language of the islands original inhabitants, but new laws, a governing system, and a colour system were put into place to obtain better order between those who had become one. 

His mother left her beautiful dresses and took on pants. Pants! No Omega, male or female, could be caught dead wearing pants!! She exchanged pearls that hung from her ears and neck for Jade that was dug up in the quarries that dotted the island and left behind her dainty fingers, feet, and body for a stronger, more durable one. 

She became a leader, and later married the head of the island Omegas, a beautiful Omega by the name of Sunhee. Two hundred years went by since their kind were known to live for thousands of years, it was barely anything to them. 

Yoongi was joined in his solitude as an only child when Jihoon and Taehyung were born. His two little brothers who he immediately took a great shining to. 

Jihoon was a laid back child, who was often found clinging to Yoongi’s pants while Taehyung wanted to explore. He wanted to go into the mines, wanted to climb trees and get dirt smudged onto him while he ran around with other children. 

Eventually, his mother started to teach them how to be royal. They were to take on the head of the island soon enough, after all. They needed to learn how to be a leader, how to handle their heats, and how to command a military and army that was slowly but surely forming. 

“You have to know how to fight,” his mother said during one of Yoongi’s sparring sessions. Yoongi’s arms burned hot with pain and all he wanted was to rest, but his mother’s sharp eyes and his opponent's sharp sword kept him up and alert. 

“You never know when an Alpha could arrive,” she said coolly when Yoongi finally was able to overpower his opponent, flinging his sword away as he panted, sweat pouring down his forehead. 

“Why would an Alpha ever come here?” He panted, thankfully taking the rag from his mother and dabbing at his forehead. 

His mother’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Alphas are creatures of cruelty and hatred,” she said, her tone clipped, “they take and refuse to ever give, tearing apart the earth to gain what their selfish needs scream.

We may be on an island, but Alphas will find us one day. You must be prepared for the worst. But also the best. Be prepared for a war, but also for a peace talk.”

Yoongi sighed, rolling his eyes a little, “yeah, yeah, I know,” he grumbled, “bow while poisoning their tea.” He tossed the towel into the basket with other dirty towels. 

“Yoongi,” she said, her voice soft as she grasped him by his arm, “this is serious,” she turned him to look at her. Her eyes were steely and worried, “our kingdom is all liberated Omegas have left,” she said. 

“Omegas come to us to be free,” she said, “we take them in to help them escape from a life of misery.”

“How do they even know where to find us?” Yoongi asked, “we’re remote!” 

“Each month we send a hawk to the seven kingdoms,” his mother said, pulling him out of the training room and into the halls of the large community house. 

“These hawks have a small vial of scent that only Omegas can smell. It triggers a reaction that makes them know that was that scent is, safe Omegas are. They track the scent and it brings them to us.”

Yoongi bowed to a few passing Artists who smiled at them, waving a little, “do you think that more Omegas are gonna arrive?” He asked, following his mother into the designated Royalty section of the building where Taehyung was lounging on a couch next to Jihoon, purring softly and cooing as they cuddled. 

They perked up when Yoongi and his mother entered, Taehyung waving and Jihoon giving them a smile, but neither of them moved. 

“Let’s take a bath,” his mother said softly, “then we’ll get to seeing if any of our hawks have returned-” as she walked further into the room, she gave a soft gasp of pain and fell to her knees. 

“Mother!” Yoongi gasped, kneeling down to catch her as she fell. She breathed hard, her face getting red and started to sweat. 

“Mother, what’s wrong?” He asked, trying to help her up as Taehyung and Jihoon rushed over to try and help her up. 

“G-get a medic,” she stammered, choking on her breath as she coughed, blood spewing out in splatters onto the floor. 

“I’ll get one!” Taehyung cried, rushing out of the room while Jihoon helped her to her feet, and helped her to sit down on the couch cushion. 

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, “there’s so much I haven’t told you-” she started to cough again, blood spilling out onto the front of her shirt as she coughed, “so much you need to know!”

“Mother, please,” Yoongi said, “don’t talk too much, you’ll hurt yourself.” 

Taehyung rushed back in with a doctor who looked horrified when she saw the state their mother was in. 

“Can you help her?” Jihoon asked, sounding panicked as he held onto Yoongi’s arm, his eyes already filling with tears. 

The doctor kneeled down, looking at their mother who was starting to look pale. She wheezed softly, and the doctor swiped away some blood from her lip to examine it. 

“Madame,” the doctor said to their mother, “have you told them about it?” She asked. Their mother shook their head.

“I was meaning to,” she coughed, “I wanted to see if I could be healed-” she spat out blood. The doctor leant back, looking to Yoongi. 

“Take her to her room,” she ordered, “I will send in some other nurses who will watch over her while I explain what’s wrong with you.”

Yoongi nodded, “do you know for sure what is wrong with her?” He asked, watching as a few nurses came into the room, pulling her up to her feet and leading out of the room to her bedroom. 

“She has Hemoptysis,” she said, “it’s something that I’m afraid that I cannot cure on my own. If we had the Alpha’s technology, she would recover, but I fear that she will be too ill to live through the night.”

Yoongi felt his heart plummet. He took a deep breath, looking at Taehyung and Jihoon who were now starting to cry, sobbing softly. 

“What do you suggest that I do?” He asked the doctor, “I haven’t completed my training!”

The doctor smiled sadly, “I know, dear,” she said, pulling him into a hug, “but it seems that you’ll be the prime before you’re ready.”

“Prime?” Taehyung asked shakily, “is that what Mother is?”

The doctor nodded, “you’ll have to choose a person to be your advisor,” she said, “you will need to hold court. We will hold your mothers funeral on the next full moon.”

“ _Funeral_?!” Yoongi spat, “she is not dying!” His voice rose to a shout. 

The doctor didn’t seem fazed, “her illness will not go away, I’m sorry to say but she will succumb to it eventually.”

Yoongi clenched his fists, “I’m not ready,” he hissed, “I’m not ready for her to leave me! I don’t want her to leave me!”

The doctor opened her mouth to speak, but Yoongi shoved past her and rushed down the hallway towards his mother's room. 

He burst through the door, seeing a few nurses who were helping his mother to sit up, giving her water and wiping the blood from her chin. 

“Mother!” Yoongi gasped, rushing to her side and kneeling down beside her. She looked at Yoongi’s her face pale as a sheet as she sweated profusely. 

“My dear?” She whispered, looking at him with glassy eyes. 

“ _Mother_ ,” he whimpered, “I don’t want you to leave me alone! I’m not ready!” He sobbed, taking her hand and holding it tight, “don’t leave me!”

She smiled softly, “my dear Yoongi,” she whispered, “you are my baby, one of my precious children, and the one who will take on this compound as your own,” she gestured to one of the nurses who handed Yoongi a thick book. 

“These are all of the things that I was never able to tell you,” he whispered, “you’re nineteen now, and I expect that you should be able to lead while I am gone.”

“You can’t leave me though!” He sobbed, “what about Taehyung? And Jihoon! You’re their mother too!”

She nodded, “you will have to take on that responsibility,” she croaked, “I can feel myself leaving this realm. Read the book and please, understand I truly love you, and that I am sorry for everything that I wasn’t able to do for you. And please,” she started to gasp, wheezing harshly, “do not trust any and all Alphas!” 

“I won’t,” he promised, “I swear, mother,” he rested his head against her hand, holding her hand tightly, and she squeezed back until her wheezing breath stopped and her hand went lax. 

He remained there, sobbing onto her hand. His brothers entered, kneeling beside him and holding onto his arm tightly, whispering words of comfort and nuzzling him until he was coaxed up onto his feet and out of the room. 

“They’ll prepare her,” Taehyung whispered, his voice teary as he held onto Jihoon and Yoongi tightly, “I’m sorry that this had to happen-” his voice was cut off with a sob and the three of them stumbled into their shared bedroom, curling together on the bed and sobbing until they all fell into an unsteady slumber. 

  
  



	2. The Queen

Yoongi woke up with his head throbbing. He was still laying next to Taehyung and Jihoon, but they were both still asleep. He looked towards the sliding door as it opened slowly, and one of the head artists, Yoon Jeonghan, poked his head through. 

“Hello, Dal-Nim,” he whispered, entering the room. He was dressed in a traditional hanbok, coloured by red and purple silk. 

“Hello,” Yoongi replied softly, slipping out of bed as the Artist approached. He winced as his head throbbed when he stood up, but thankfully Jeonghan was there to help him stand. 

“I’m sorry what has happened to your family,” Jeonghan murmured, leading him out of the door and closing the door behind him, leading Yoongi down the hallway towards the living room, “it is very unfortunate that you were unable to learn all that was needed.”

Yoongi sniffled, rubbing his eyes a little, “thank you for your concern,” he replied, sitting down heavily on the couch where a few other artists sat. They stood and bowed to Yoongi, giving a murmur of “hello, Dal-Nim,” before they settled down on the couch once more. 

“What are we doing here?” Yoongi asked, seeing where the book that his mother had given to him was sitting on the small table before him. 

“We’ll be introducing you to your duties as the Dal,” Jeonghan said, taking the book into his hands, “we are due to for a new arrival of Omegas from the seven kingdoms,” he continued, opening up the book and tilting it so Yoongi could see it, “these are the customs for greeting new Omegas.”

“When will they be arriving?” Yoongi asked quietly, swallowing thickly. He was incredibly nervous by the feeling of such importance hanging over him. 

“Before this, however,” he said, you must speak to the community about the death of the Queen,” he said, “the passing of the crown will happen, and we will go into the mourning period.”

Yoongi shakily nodded, feeling tears bead up in his eyes again. Jeonghan took his hands, squeezing them softly. 

“I’m very sorry for your loss,” Jeonghan murmured, “but we must move on. You will be given two years to fully mourn, and we will go over the process.”

Yoongi nodded again, letting out a soft sob that prompted Jeonghan to pull him into his arms, hushing him softly. 

“This pain will soon pass,” he murmured, “from dirt to flesh, and flesh to dirt. We will regrow.”

Yoongi swallowed, continuing to sob for a bit until his throat burned and his head throbbed. Jeonghan pulled away slowly, dabbing Yoongi’s cheeks with the cloth of his Hanbok, clearing his tears. 

“Jeonghan, Dal-Nim,” one of the other Artists spoke up softly, making Yoongi glance at him. He was a shorter man with chocolate brown hair and lips that were slightly curled up at the ends. 

“We must make haste,” he said, “the full moon is tomorrow, and we must prepare.”

Yoongi nodded, sniffling again and wiping his nose with his sleeve, “yes,” he stammered, “w-we must prepare.”

Jeonghan again helped him to his feet, leading him over to the front door, sliding it open and letting Yoongi step through. 

It was early morning, and a gentle darkness covered the entire courtyard. A few guards were stationed, but no one else. The guards bowed to Yoongi quietly but kept their heads low as to not look Yoongi in the eye. 

Jeonghan led him to another separate building where red and purple flags were draped over the large front doors. The house of the Artists. 

“You’ll be fitted for your royal attire here,” Jeonghan explained as he opened the door, guiding him through. 

The house was similarly built to how Yoongi’s was. With a large open room where artists spoke softly to one another, all of them draped in loose purple and red clothing as they spoke. There was silk and other types of smooth cloth everywhere, draped on the walls, decorating the room beautifully. 

The artists didn’t look up when they entered, and Jeonghan entered one of the doors, sliding it open and pulling Yoongi through. 

They entered into a door where a small pedestal was. On the walls, beautiful hanboks and other ceremonial dresses hung. Jeonghan helped him up onto the pedestal, having him stand. 

“May I de-robe you?” Jeonghan asked gently, his hands touching delicately on Yoongi’s arm, pulling gently. 

Yoongi nodded, flushing a bit. He had never been seen naked by anyone but his immediate family, so the feeling of someone new looking at him in the nude was an odd one. 

Jeonghan pulled off Yoongi’s top, smoothing his hands gently over his shoulders before he pulled his pants off, letting them drop to the ground. 

“I won’t take these off,” he said softly, touching the hem of Jeonghan’s underwear. Yoongi nodded numbly, his face a bright red. 

Jeonghan moved to the cloth on the wall, carefully pulling off a large green cloth and wrapped it around Yoongi’s middle a few times. It surrounded his stomach and went up nearly to his nipples and stopped just before his underwear. 

He fastened the cloth at the back with a large pin with a decorated top before he moved to another wall to bring down a soft pastel coloured pink cloth of about the same width. He wrapped that around Yoongi’s chest, fastening it in a similar way as he had done to the green one before tucking the extra pink cloth into the green cloth, making two trails sink to the floor in a long train. 

“What do the colours mean?” Yoongi asked softly as Jeonghan took down a navy blue cloth, measuring it carefully before cutting the cloth in half widthwise and tucking it in between the green and pink cloth. 

“Green is for balance and harmony,” Jeonghan explained as he took down a long white skirt, carefully looking it over before tucking it underneath the green ribbon and fastening it. 

“Blue is for strength and dependability,” he continued, taking down a white top off of the wall and pulling it onto Yoongi, fastening it in the front. 

“And pink,” he said, tucking the shirt into the pink cloth, “is for femininity, calm, and passion,” he said, pulling away to look at Yoongi with a smile. 

“You’re done for the first round of dressing,” he said, “you will be wearing this for the full day. For now,” he reached up to run his hands through Yoongi’s short hair. 

“You’ll be growing this out until you are married,” he said, taking you down from the pedestal and settling him down on the ground. 

“Married?” Yoongi squeaked, “w-who will I be married to?!” He asked. 

“It could be anyone,” Jeonghan said, “a royal, an artist, a builder, a soldier,” he led Yoongi back into the middle room, “anyone, really.”

“What even is marriage like here?” Yoongi asked as Jeonghan led him back out into the courtyard which had become much more well-lit since they had entered. 

Jeonghan led him towards a door, one that led to a large outreach. He was immediately reminded by it, it was where his mother would stand to address the community. 

He had never been allowed up there since he was not the Prime. 

“What should I say?” Yoongi said as they both walked up the spiral stairs until they reached the balcony. Looking out on the courtyard, it was magnificent. 

He watched, a string of panic building in his chest as people began to swarm into the courtyard. He looked towards Jeonghan who leaned in to whisper. 

“Tell them the news that the Queen is dead, and announce your place in the community. After this, your mourning period will officially begin. I’ll explain later. Please, take your place,” he said softly, urging Yoongi forward. 

He took a deep breath, nodding to himself before he approached the balcony to look out. All of the people in the community, at least 60, stood in the courtyard. 

They murmured softly among themselves when Yoongi appeared, and not his mother. He looked down at them, cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Omegas,” he started, “artists, royals, builders, soldiers. I have news that none of you will enjoy,” he said shortly. “The...The Queen,” he swallowed thickly, “the Queen has passed,” he said. He waited for the cries of indignation and surprise to quell before he started again. 

“I, Min Yoongi of the previously known Neugdae-Dal kingdom, will take on the role as your leader of this community.”

The people were silent for a moment, and he continued. 

“This is horrible news,” he said, “but I promise to help you regain what he may have lost with the passing of my mother. Please, treasure me well, and I will do my best to treasure you, and any and all Omegas who arrive here as well.”

A murmur rose up from the crowd, soon merging into a thundering call of ‘Queen Yoongi’, chanting until Yoongi’s ears rung. He swallowed thickly, leaning back and looking to Jeonghan who gave him a small smile. 

“You did well,” he said softly, “please, follow me. We’ll need to organize your day and dress.”

Yoongi took one last look at the celebrating people in the courtyard before he turned to leave, clutching his hand onto Jeonghan’s arm gently. 

They took a door that was behind the balcony that led deeper into the community house. Slowly, the chanting died down, and silence covered the area once more.

“What do you think I’ll be doing today?” Yoongi asked, his voice echoing in the hallway. Jeonghan opened a door that led to another stairway leading downwards. 

“You’ll be helping the new Omegas settle,” he said, “as well as touring the outside of the compound and the island.”

“The outside?” Yoongi gasped, “I’ve never been allowed outside!” A thrill of excitement went through him, tingling his toes and making him smile. 

Jeonghan looked at him, his eyes bright, “that’s the first time I’ve seen you smile so brightly today,” he said softly. 

Yoongi chuckled humorlessly, “I guess I’m happy to be leaving the community for the first time. Hopefully, it will be a breath of fresh air for me.”

“Would you like your brothers to join you?” Jeonghan asked, and when Yoongi nodded he smiled, “I will prepare some horses for you.”

He left in a rush, leaving Yoongi behind alone in the hallway. 

“Queen Yoongi?” He turned when a soft voice spoke, seeing a nicely dressed man standing behind him. Immediately, Yoongi bowed deeply. 

“Hello, General Yugyeom,” he said softly. 

“It’s good to see you, Queen Yoongi,” he said, “I’m sorry that what happened to your mother happened.”

“Yes,” Yoongi said, swallowing thickly, “i-it truly was a tragedy,” he murmured. 

“May she rest,” he whispered.

“May she rest,” Yoongi repeated back quietly. “I’m sorry, but do you need anything?” He asked quietly. 

Yugyeom smiled slightly, “Artist Jeonghan told me that I would be leading you on the way out of the community,” he said, holding out his hand, “may I lead you to the stables?”

Yoongi offered him a hesitant smile, “yes, please,” he said softly, taking Yugyeom’s hand. Yugyeom squeezed it gently, a soothing touch that made Yoongi’s heart flutter. 

“You’re a beautiful Omega, you know,” Yugyeom said as he led Yoongi down the hallway towards a set of stairs leading downwards. 

“You’re an Omega as well,” Yoongi said with a soft chuckle, lowering his head as Yugyeom sent him a sharp-toothed grin. 

“Yes,” he said, “but I’m a soldier,” his grin grew, “I’m sure I could protect you from any Alphas if they were to come here.”

Yoongi scoffed, “I’d hope so,” he said, “I would hope that you could protect the entire island as well.”

Yugyeom barked out a laugh, “my team and I,” he said, “we’re great at protecting! You won’t have to worry about Alphas anytime soon.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Yoongi said, turning forward towards the end of the hallway that led out into a bright light. 

“Welcome to the outside world,” Yugyeom said, pausing in the doorway. 

Yoongi gasped as he looked out at the island. Before him were vast open plains, a few large trees that were dotted with paper lanterns. Horses roamed around, whinnying loudly. There was a sliver of blue as the ocean far off, and Yoongi could see boats that moved around quickly. 

There were a few large towers that were high and had people standing on them, holding weapons in their hands as they watched over the island. 

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered, “I can’t believe it’s my first time seeing it since I was five.”

“That’s how long ago?” Yugyeom asked, helping Yoongi down the few steps to a stone path. Yoongi hiked up his skirts as they walked towards a large box-shaped building. 

“Yes,” Yoongi replied, wrinkling his nose as they approached the building. 

“What’s that smell?” He asked, gagging a little when Yugyeom opened up the door. 

“The stables,” Yugyeom replied with a grin, “why? Does it smell bad?” He asked, snorting when Yoongi nodded a few times. 

“You’ll get used to it, darling,” he snorted, opening one of the stable doors and leading a large horse out. Yoongi gasped softly, taking a step back as Yugyeom approached. 

“This is Dice,” Yugyeom said with a grin, “he’s a cutie, isn’t he?” 

“H-he’s huge!” Yoongi gasped, “and I’m supposed to be riding  _ him _ ?!” 

Yugyeom nodded, “don’t worry!” He said, attaching Dice’s bridle to the side of the stable and hefting a saddle pad onto Dice’s back and attaching it before hefting a saddle onto his back. 

“You’ll be riding him with me,” he said, unattaching Dice from the side and leading him out with a click of his tongue. 

“I-I don’t know if I can do that,” Yoongi stammered, “I’ve never ridden a horse before!” He cried. 

“You’re not riding it,” Yugyeom soothed, “well, you are, but you’re not directing him anywhere!” 

“Yugyeom,” he snapped, the blood draining from his face as the horse approached him, snorting hot air into his face, “I think he’s gonna eat me.”

“You’re fine!” Yugyeom said, “Dice is a nice horse, he wouldn’t hurt you at all.”

He looked behind Yoongi, waving to someone. Yoongi glanced back to see Taehyung and Jihoon approaching with hunters that he recognized them as Mark and Seungkwan. 

“Come on, Queen Yoongi!” Yugyeom chirped, picking him up and swinging him onto Dice. Yoongi squealed, gripping onto Yugyeom’s arm as he was picked up and flopped onto his back. 

“Just relax,” Yugyeom said, taking hold and Dice’s reigns and squeezing his thighs against Dice’s sides, causing the horse to go forward. 

Yoongi squeezed his hands on Yugyeom’s arm, swallowing thickly and watching as his brothers got up onto their own horses and followed Yugyeom down the stone path. 

“See?” Yugyeom said softly, “this is okay, right?”

Yoongi nodded, taking a deep breath to make himself relax. “Sorry, I was a bit startled,” he said softly, “I’m fine now.”

Yugyeom nodded, giving Yoongi’s middle a soft squeeze. “We’ll be to the docks in now time. We can meet the new Omegas there-”

Dice picked up his speed into a trot, snorting again as he walked. The docks soon came into view, and the large boats became clearer. 

Suddenly, Yugyeom tugged on the reigns, stopping Dice. 

“Something's wrong,” he said softly, turning Dice to the side. He looked over to mark and Seungkwan. 

“Get the prince's back to the community!” He barked, “those aren’t our boats!”

“What do you mean?” Yoongi gasped, looking from the hunters who quickly turned and ran back down the path with the princes, to the boats that were now docking. 

“Those are Alpha ships,” he said, unattaching a large horn from Dice’s bridle. He put it to his lips and blew hard, letting out a low wailing noise that carried. When he pulled the horn away, a second wailing noise came from farther along the island, going around until the loudest horn, one that was sitting on top of the community roof, rang out with a thunderous roar. 

“Alpha ships?!” Yoongi gasped, a cold sweat beading on his forehead. “H-how are they here? What if they’re just Omegas?” He started to say. 

“No,” Yugyeom said, “we have designated signs on the Omega ships,” he said shortly, “it’s an Alpha ship.” He looked back at Yoongi, his jaw set. 

“It looks like you must prepare to speak with Alphas, my dear,” he said, “are you ready?”

“I don’t think so,” Yoongi hissed, “I’ve never met an Alpha before!”

“You’ll have the entire army behind you,” Yugyeom murmured, squeezing Dice’s sides again and turning the horse to face the ships. Dice moved forward and Yugyeom lowered his head to whisper into Yoongi’s ears. 

“We will not let them hurt our Queen.”

Yoongi nodded, breathing hard to try and calm himself down, or at least make an attempt to. He thought back to his mother's words, whispering to himself. 

“Be prepared for the worst, and also for the best, be prepared for a war and for a peace talk.”

“What?” Yugyeom asked, “you say something?”

“Just something to give me assurance,” he replied, straightening up a bit, “let’s just get there. I want to get this over as fast as possible. Hopefully, we can convince them to leave.”

“Hopefully,” Yugyeom said, his tone dark, “I’ll rip them to shreds if they don’t agree to fucking leave,” he snarled. 

“I pray it does not come to that,” he whispered, “if we can convince them to leave, perhaps we can be safe once more.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dice stopped at the edge of the docks, snorting again and stomping his hooves a few times. Yugyeom jumped off of him, taking Yoongi by his middle and helping him off of Dice’s back.

He looked up at the massive boat, seeing the large wolf that was painted on the side. There were people on the boat, loud voices that roared and yelled something in a language he didn’t understand. Taking a deep breath, Yoongi stood beside Yugyeom.

Jeonghan approached on a horse of his own, getting off with a white cloth in his hands, “my Queen,” he panted when he arrived, pulling the white cloth up out of his hands and draping it over his head in a veil.

“We cannot let them see you,” he breathed, “these are dangerous beings, and I cannot let them know who you are.”

Two other artists, wearing identical clothing to him approached, bowing deeply.

“This is Lee Chan and Im Jaebum,” he said softly, covering their heads also in a white cloth, “they will be your decoys and will stay by your side for this endeavour.”

“Okay,” Yoongi breathed, looking at them through the slight sheen through the veil, “where should we go?” He asked.

“You’ll stay here,” Jeonghan said, “hunters and soldiers will be stationed behind you in secret. Order them to bring their leader forward-” he paused when the plank of the ship was dropped down, thudding loudly against the dock.

“Get into position,” he ordered, and Yoongi quickly turned, folding his hands in his lap carefully as he looked out at the ship as Alphas began to descend.

He cupped his hands together to quell their shaking, breathing deeply and keeping his head high as he watched them.

The Alphas began to whoop loudly when they spotted them, gathering into a crowd of at least 100. Yoongi held his breath as the stench of Alpha hit his nose.

It smelled tangy. Nothing like the sweet smell of Omega that he was so used to. He pressed closer to Jaebum, inhaling his smell of jasmine to calm his head.

He took another moment to breathe in his scent before he forced himself forward. “I demand to see your leader!” He yelled as loud as possible, his voice carrying over the crowd.

There was a slight whispering noise among the Alphas, grumbling together until a tall Alpha walked forward. He had broad shoulders, short brown hair that was swept over his forehead. He grinned at Yoongi, bowing deeply to them. He was dressed in some sort of odd clothing, clothing that wasn’t anything he had seen before. It was incredibly...Close to the body. Not flowy like Hanbok.

“My name is Professor Kim Seokjin of the Neugdae Taeyang kingdom,” he said proudly, “I would like to speak to your leader.”

“I am the leader,” he said shortly, “of the Dal kingdom.”

Seokjin started to take a step forward, but a few soldiers rushed forward, snarling and pointing bow and arrows at him.

“Stay back,” Yoongi ordered.

Seokjin hummed, “I apologize, my dear,” he said, “we are not here to invade. I just want to talk.”

Yoongi took a deep breath, looking to the side at Jaebum and then at Chan before he nodded to himself.

“You will be escorted by guards into the community, you will be given a place to wait for the Queen to meet with you for a meeting,” he said shortly, “please be patient with us.”

He bowed shortly, and turned, Jaebum and Chan turning with him before they left the dock quickly.

Jeonghan walked to them quickly, walking beside them and was silent until they got far away enough to speak.

“My Queen,” he hissed, “what do you think you’re doing?!” He asked.

“We’re having a meeting,” he replied, “we will attempt to talk peace, and if they do not want to speak, then we will send them away with a warning.”

“A warning?” Jeonghan repeated.

“We cut off their knots and string them up across the trees as a warning.”

Jaebum snapped his head to the side to look at Yoongi, making a startled sound. “How the hell would we do that?!” He hissed.

Yoongi grinned, lifting his veil up and letting it rest on his head, revealing his face, “seduce them, of course,” he said, “or drug them. That is only if they are doing bad to us.”

“Understood,” Jaebum said softly, his voice sounding a little weak. He looked towards the sky, pursing his lips.

“Tonight is the newest Moon Meeting,” he said quietly, “what do you suggest for us to do for the celebrations? We can’t just stop them.”

“Which moon meeting is it?” Yoongi asked as they reached the community, Jaebum and Chan opening the door for him as they stepped in.

“It should be a Full Moon, Queen Yoongi,” Jeonghan replied shortly, “your heat should be coming soon as well. What do you say we do?”

“We will still hold the meeting,” Yoongi said, “I need to look at my mother's book to tell me what I should do about my place in the meeting.”

“Of course, Queen Yoongi,” Jeonghan said, sounding a little stunned.

Yoongi hiked up his skirts again as he walked up the stairs, clenching the silk cloth in his hands. He would not let these Alphas, those who had hurt his family in the past, hurt his family and community now.

“Queen Yoongi,” Jeonghan said once they reached the door that led to the balcony, “we must get you into Full Moon clothing,” he said, nodding to Chan and Jaebum who bowed slightly and walked past them, going down the stairs towards the courtyard.

“Fine,” Yoongi replied shortly, letting Jeonghan pull him towards the artist building. They entered, going into the same room they had gone to before and making Yoongi stand on the pedestal again.

Jeonghan quickly peeled his clothes off, leaving him in just his underwear before he rushed to hang up the clothes on the wall once more. This time, he took down a few colours of cloth. All of them thick and beautiful.

Yoongi lifted his arms, allowing Jeonghan to wrap the white cloth around his body, from his chest to his knees. He fastened it in the back, pulling it taught before folding it into the white fabric until the trail went down just past his bottom.

“What does white mean?” Yoongi murmured softly, looking down as Jeonghan took down a thick strip of black cloth.

“It means purity, simplicity, and innocence,” Jeonghan said, tying the black diagonally across Yoongi’s shoulder and looping it around his back once it met his hip.

“Black,” he continued as he threaded a large pin through the black and white cloth, “means sophistication, luxurious, and sorrow,” he said, looping the black cloth through the white in a similar fashion as he had before.

“Sorrow?” Yoongi repeated quietly.

Jeonghan’s fingers paused, resting against Yoongi’s hip and squeezing gently, “the sorrow, it represents the sadness that Omegas had felt in the past before the moon meetings, feeling powerless to Alphas.”

Yoongi hummed, reaching his hand down to gently touch the cloth, “like my mother?” He asked.

“Exactly,” Jeonghan replied, running his hands up and down Yoongi’s middle, making him shudder slightly and exhale faintly.

“Hold still, Queen Yoongi,” he murmured, “I don’t want to prick you by accident.”

Yoongi gave a slight nod, feeling his cheeks heating up. “I feel odd,” he said softly, “is that normal?”

Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows, glancing down at Yoongi’s midsection, “does it feel warm here?” He asked, pushing down slightly.

Yoongi gasped softly, a warmth flooded through his midsection down to his cock, making him lean forward with a little squeak.

“Y-yeah,” he stammered, exhaling when Jeonghan removed his hand. He looked up at Yoongi, frowning deeply.

“Your heat,” he said, “it can’t be too far off. We should call off the meeting,” he spoke in a rush, clenching his hands tightly and shaking his head a few times.

“We can’t,” he said, “this meeting is too important. Finish putting me in clothing,” he said. When Jeonghan didn’t move, he glared down at him, “now, Jeonghan,” he snapped.

Jeonghan nodded solemnly, moving to the wall and taking down a thin strip of grey, putting it over the black cloth and tightening it with a few sharp tugs.

“Grey,” Jeonghan said softly as he pinned the cloth together, “means loneliness,” he murmured. He moved back to the wall, pulling down a blue cloth that was wrapped around Yoongi’s neck and tightened just enough for him to feel it squeeze, but not enough to choke.

“I’m sure you remember what blue is,” he said, “not like you would forget, right?”

Yoongi smiled, “dependability, strength, and trustworthy, right?” He asked.

Jeonghan smile, “close enough,” he said softly, making sure the cloth was secure, “just one more, okay?” He soothed.

“Okay,” Yoongi replied quietly, swallowing as he felt more weird warmth moving through his midsection. He took a deep breath, struggling to banish it away as the purple cloth was put into place.

“Purple,” Jeonghan said, “creativity, imagination, and nostalgia,” he said, tying it in a knot behind Yoongi’s back after he wrapped it around Yoongi’s midsection.

After, Jeonghan placed a white top on Yoongi, attaching it in the front with a string of red thread and a pin.

“There,” Jeonghan said, taking a step back, “you’re nearly ready.”

“Nearly?” Yoongi asked, “what else do I need?”

Jeonghan didn’t answer, instead turning and grabbing a thin white veil as well as an equally thin cuff of gold.

“To protect your identity,” Jeonghan said, putting the veil on Yoongi’s head, making sure the cloth was correct before placing the hoop onto his head.

“Now you’re ready,” he said evenly, pulling back a little, “are you sure you want to go to the meeting? We can always have someone else go-”

“My mother wouldn’t want me to hide,” he said, “if I go into heat, perhaps it will be a test for these Alphas.”

“A test?” Jeonghan asked.

Yoongi smiled, “a test to see if they will attempt to touch me,” he said, “and if they do, proceed with what I have suggested,” he said.

“Cut their knots off?” Jeonghan asked, “is that what you want?”

“Only if they touch me,” Yoongi said, stepping down from the pedestal with help from Jeonghan.

“Of course,” Jeonghan replied, “do you know how to get to the meeting room?” He asked, “I’ll ask Seungkwan and Mingyu to accompany you to the meeting.”

“Thank you, Jeonghan,” he said, “I know how to get the meeting room. I’ll meet the two of them outside.”

Jeonghan bowed a little as Yoongi left, walking out into the courtyard with his hands cupped in front. He walked to the Royal building, entering and walking into a door that went off from the living room, walking down a long hallway until he reached a large pair of double doors.

He paused at the door, standing up straight as he waited for his guards to arrive. He looked back as the guards approached, bowing deeply to Yoongi.

“Please open the door,” he said softly, and Mingyu stepped past him, opening the door the walking inside. Seungkwan stood beside him, walking a little ahead of him as they entered the room.

“Please bow,” Mingyu said to the Alphas, “for Queen Min Yoongi of the Neugdae-Dal kingdom.”

The Alphas didn’t move for a moment until the Alpha that Yoongi recognized as Seokjin spoke to the Alphas. A few Alphas grumbled before they stood, doing a half-hearted bow that made Mingyu snarl.

“You dare insult the Queen-” he started to growl, but Yoongi shook his head, touching his hand gently, “it’s fine,” he breathed.

“Of course, Queen Yoongi,” he murmured, bowing.

Yoongi looked around the room. The meeting room was a large circular room with a circular table with a hole in the middle of it, with a mural of the moon phases painted onto the floor. Midday light leaked through the sunroof that encompassed the entire roof.

There were sixty chairs, with 59 Omegas filling them. He looked to the head of the table and clenched his jaw when he saw that his seat was full.

And Alpha was sitting in the Queen’s seat.

“Mingyu,” he said shortly, “remove the Alpha from my mother’s seat,” he growled.

Mingyu nodded, bowing before storming over to the Alpha and tugging him up before dragging him over to a seat towards the end of the table.

Yoongi exhaled, walking to his seat and sitting down. He folded his hands in his lap, making his back straight as he looked at the seething Alphas.

“Are you really a Queen?” Another Alpha with a very heavy accent asked, “how the hell is an Omega a ruler?”

“I am,” Yoongi spat, “this is my island, my kingdom, and I will not tolerate Alphas who come without giving a warning or asking.”

Seokjin pursed his lips, “why the hell should we give you a warning?” He asked, “you’re Omegas. We’re Alphas. You’re automatically below us.”

Mingyu bristled from his place at the door, and Seungkwan snarled loud enough to make some of the Alphas turn their heads to them.

“Not here, I’m not,” Yoongi said, “this island is a haven for Omegas. Alphas do not belong here. I’m being kind and allow you to have this meeting with me. If I was a different kind of person, I might have had your knots cut off.”

The Alphas went quiet, and a chill went over the room. Yoongi internally scoffed. Knot-heads, the lot of them.

“Now that you know who I am, and what I will do if you continue to threaten my kingdom,” Yoongi leant forward a little, “what do you want?”

Seokjin looked at him, “Firstly, I would ask if you take off that veil.”

“Why?” Yoongi asked.

“I want to be able to look into the eyes of the Queen that I am addressing. After this, I will inform you of what I want from you.”

Yoongi looked at him before he took a deep breath and nodded. He reached up, his fingers gripping the edge of his veil and pulling it up and flipping the edge over his head, tucking it into the gold ring.

“Are you content with this?” Yoongi asked, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was. Without his veil, he felt like many more eyes were on him.

Seokjin grinned, showing off sharp teeth. “Very,” he said.

“Tell me what you want,” Yoongi said, “I am on a busy schedule, and I will not sacrifice any more time than I need to on you.”

Seokjin nodded, “of course,” he said. He turned to an Alpha at his side, saying something in his language. The Alpha nodded and pulled a thin silver thing out of his bag.

Mingyu and Seungkwan leant forward a bit to look at the thing, flinching back when Seokjin pulled a top of the silver thing open before turning it to face Yoongi.

“What is that,” Yoongi asked, looking from the silver thing, the thing that now had blue glass on it, “is that a weapon?”

“You don’t know what a computer is?” Seokjin asked, sounding a little miffed.

“Computer?” Yoongi asked, making a face, “I have no idea what that is.”

Seokjin stared at him, but after a moment nodded.

“Alright,” he said, closing the ‘computer’ and picking it up. “I’ll explain it to you by words then,” he stood up from his seat, making Mingyu and Seungkwan stiffen up.

He started towards Yoongi, and when Mingyu and Seungkwan started to jolt forward to grab him, Yoongi waved them back.

He stood next to Yoongi, setting down the ‘computer’ again and opening it. Yoongi watched as it lit up, and he frowned a little as he looked at it.

“This is an aerial view of your island,” Seokjin said, pointing to an island on the glass.

He clicked a pad on the computer, causing the glass to change.

“We’ve been observing you for twenty years, and this happens every month,” he clicked the pad again, causing the glass to move, showing off the island starting to glow, glimmering for a few seconds before going dark.

“You...You watched our full moon rituals?” Yoongi whispered, rage building up in his chest, “those are sacred rituals! Not to be observed by any outsiders!” He jumped to his feet, pushing the computer off the of the table.

Seokjin just barely caught it.

“Hey!” He snapped, “what’s the big idea! We just want to know-”

“I don’t care what you want to know!” Yoongi shouted, “you come into my home, the day after my mother's death, and watch our rituals uninvited?!”

“I’m sorry-” Seokjin started to stammer, but Yoongi cut him off.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he seethed, “you have ten minutes to tell me why I shouldn’t cut off your knots and toss your bodies into the ocean and leave you to the sharks!” He shouted.

Seokjin looked at him, his jaw dropped before he nodded, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath.

“I apologize that we watched you without your knowledge, we didn’t know that these rituals were so sacred. It was wrong of us to come here without warning, but my intentions are very similar to yours. I want to protect my people and give them what they need.”

“What do you need?” Yoongi snapped, “you already take so much from Omegas, so what more do you need?!”

“I personally,” Seokjin said, “am from an Omega research group. I was let by the Alpha Emperor to go to research escaped Omegas. I didn’t mean to come here and disrespect you, it was never my intention.

I wanted to record your kingdom’s habits and rituals to further understand Omegas and to attempt to connect with a culture that my kingdom has left behind.”

Yoongi stared at him, “you...You’re a teacher?” He asked, his shoulders slumping, “you...You’re not here to take my people away?”

Seokjin shook his head, “I would never,” he said softly, “my ancestors were cruel to your family, and I can’t ever reverse that, but I want to at least attempt to bring us together again and live together in a more peaceful environment.”

“And what about these other Alphas?” Yoongi asked slowly.

“From what I believe,” Seokjin lowered his voice, “they wish to mate with your people.”

Yoongi felt a bitter taste at the back of his throat, “I won’t let them,” he said shortly, “you may stay to gather up your information. But once you have it, you are to leave and return only on invitation directly by me, or with a warning in advance.”

“I will take it up with his royal highness when I return,” he said before bowing deeply.

“You have no idea how grateful of you I am. I will do my best to control these people and to ensure your people are safe for the duration of my stay.”

Yoongi narrowed his eyes as he stared at Seokjin before he sighed, “fine,” he said, “I will have my men give you a house when you return.”

“When we return?” Seokjin asked, the smile sliding off of his face.

“I only said that I would allow a meeting,” Yoongi said, “nothing more. I will write out an agreement for your king to sign. You may return on the next new moon. I will hold my mothers funeral then, and I allow you, as Queen of my kingdom, to attend the ceremonies that proceed as well as the funeral itself.”

He bowed to Seokjin and turned to bow to the Alphas before he walked to Mingyu and Seungkwan, a weight feeling lifted off of his shoulders.

“Escort the Alphas out of the community,” he ordered, “ask Jeonghan to give them any supplies they might need on their journey home,” he leant slightly against Mingyu, holding onto his midsection, “let him know that my heat has come early.”

He gave a shudder, cupping his scent glands to not let the scent of his heat leak out.

“Seungkwan,” Mingyu barked, “help him to the heat houses. I’ll handle this.”

Seungkwan nodded, scooping Yoongi up into his arms gently and rushing out of the hallway just as his scent started to stain the air.

He turned into Yoongi’s living room space, walking up a set of stairs to the heat houses. Seungkwan set him down on the bed that was provided, hushing him gently when Yoongi began to whine loudly.

“I need to get Jeonghan,” Seungkwan said, “just relax here, okay?”

Yoongi nodded, exhaling softly and sitting up to start pulling the pins out of his clothing, letting the coloured clothes fall off of him and settle on the bed around him. He shoved them away, laying on the soft bed as he panted softly, his skin turning redder and redder with each passing surge of heat.

After a few minutes of him groaning in pain, Jeonghan and Jisoo entered. Jisoo cooed at him, the soldier climbing onto the bed and gently pulling Yoongi into a tight hug.

“Are you feeling alright, Queen Yoongi?’ He asked softly, pressing his palm to the small of Yoongi’s back, massaging the area in slow circles.

Jeonghan had a bunch of things in his arms, including heat blankets, water jugs, and some food. He gave Yoongi a look of pity and set his things down.

“You poor thing,” he said gently, “it’s going to be a long few nights. The Alphas are leaving, and they won’t be coming back until the next new moon, just as you instructed,” he reached down, touching Yoongi’s stomach gently, giving him a gentle kiss to Yoongi’s forehead.

Yoongi sagged against him, whimpering softly, “it hurts,” he whined softly, “I want it to stop!”

Jeonghan hummed, “I know, baby,” he mumbled, “do you want me to help you?”

Yoongi nodded and Jeonghan hummed again.

“Lay on your side,” he instructed, pushing on Yoongi gently. He laid down, grunting when his stomach ached harshly.

Jeonghan rubbed his hands down Yoongi’s back, getting to his ass and gently spreading his cheeks apart.

Yoongi squeaked, pressing his face into Jisoo’s chest, giving a sob of relief as Jeonghan began to gently rub against his hole, slick leaking out of it.

He gasped again when Jeonghan slipped a finger inside, wiggling it gently. He loosened up slowly, and soon Jeonghan was able to slip in a second finger and press it in deeper.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, and Yoongi nodded. He pressed his two fingers against his prostate. He groaned loudly, giving a little sob when he started to rub. Warm relief passed through him, his face going slack as he moaned quietly, pushing against Jeonghan's hands. Jisoo ran his fingers through his hair slowly, hushing him when his sounds became too loud but encouraging him to whine throughout the process. 

“You just need to cum,” Jeonghan murmured, soothing him with a few whispers, rubbing more until Yoongi gave a shudder and came, cum dripping against the sheets. Jisoo whispered encouraging words that went unnoticed by Yoongi, but he appreciated the soft touch that Jisoo provided. 

“There we go,” Jeonghan whispered, rubbing for a few more seconds until Yoongi went limp, his cock giving a few more weak twitches. He sobbed out when Jeonghan wrapped his hands around it, pumping him until he got hard again and guiding him through a second orgasm, only stopping when Yoongi kicked his legs out and whined in a particularly painful way. 

“I’ll let you rest,” Jeonghan said, wiping his hands off on the blankets and picking up a jug, letting Yoongi drink. Yoongi guzzled, coughing and gasping for breath as he gripped the jug, his hands shaking. Why was he so thirsty?!

“Sip slowly,” he instructed, “or your stomach will hurt. Just rest for a bit, when you wake up we’ll go again, okay?”

Yoongi nodded a little, lying still on the bed, Jisoo murmuring words again as he phased in and out of sleep, listening to Jeonghan listening and lighting incense until he let himself fade out from the relm of wakefulness. 


End file.
